DON'T BLINK!
by aishitelu
Summary: "Let me guess, you hired us to guard and protect this thing from stealing hands right?" Alfred asked. That knowing smile appeared once again on the owner's face. " On the contrary, I want you guys to protect the people from IT." That caused the three policemen curiosity to rise. "Tell me, have you gentlemen know anything about...The Weeping Angels?"


Alfred sighed dramatically as he rested his chin on the table looking nothing in particular. Gilbert and Francis appeared from around the corner and approached him.

"_Bonjour Mon amie,_ What is all the sighing about?" Francis asked as he found a comfy spot on the table and sat on it.

Alfred groaned, "There's nothing to do here. I'm bored out my of freaking mind."

"Well isn't that a good thing, getting paid for an easy job. If anything there are still grave robbers problem you can deal with." Gilbert joined in.

There was no fun and action to do at all. The only actions they've been getting now-a-days was ridden the grave robbers which has increased. They've been having troubles all over the town's grave yards with the exception of one, the looming hill which no one in their right mind would loot from there. It was rumored to have strange paranormal events happening there, that it was hunted.

"I just wish there was something cool to do. I signed up as an police officer so I can do stuff like chase after criminals and serving justice, not just dealing with grave robbers. " Alfred whined.

As in cued their head chief's voice called out. "Jones, Bonnefoy, Beilschmidt in my office now!"

The three looked at each other confusingly before heading toward their head chief Ludwig.

"Did ya call us boss?" Alfred asked as they each took a seat in the office.

"Ah good you guys are here. I just received a call from Smith Johnson the owner of Hetalia museum and they asked for assistance. You three are assigned to this mission as bodyguards." Ludwig informed.

"What a lame job." Gilbert yawned out which resulted in Ludwig glaring at his brother.

"I do not care! You guys are not getting paid for just sitting on your lazy butts all day doing nothing. Mr. Johnson will fill you guys in on the details when you get there. Now go!"

"Wow, can't believe your guys are related to each other." Alfred mumbled as they geared up and left to their mission.

The ride to the museum was fairly close taking around 15mins of a drive, and when they finally arrived they easily spotted the huge Hetalia museum building.

"Woah," Gilbert whistled. "This Johnson guy must be loaded to own this place."

The three got out of the car and made their way up to the long staircases, at the top waiting for them was Johnson himself.

"Ah you three must be the bodyguards I hired." Johnson shook their hands then unlocked the doors. "Come in, I'll give you guys a tour."

Using the word huge was an understatement, the building was enormous. They walked pass numerous of hallways which were all decorated with ancient artifacts and pricey artworks. All in which intrigued Alfred's attention.

"If you think that's amazing, just wait till we get to our destination." Johnson continued walking with a knowing grin. After traveling awhile more, they finally reached an huge open area. In the center was a huge lump covered by a cloth. Johnson made his way over to it and initiate towards it. "This is the main event."

"Let me guess, you hired us to guard and protect this thing from stealing hands right?" Alfred asked. That knowing smile appeared once again on the owner's face. " On the contrary, I want you guys to protect the people from _it_."

That caused the three policemen curiosity to rise. "What do you mean?" Francis asked. Gilbert walked closer to it and tried to peek underneath the cloth covering the main event. "What is it?"

The owner smiled widely and grabbed at the cover. "Tell me, have you gentlemen know anything about..." Johnson pulled until the statue could be clearly seen. "The Weeping Angel."

Francis shrilled at the sight and fell on his butt from the fright. "Oh mon Dieu! The W-weeping Angel? The real thing?! Everyone DON'T BLINK!" He cried out while slowly crawling away from it. Alfred stared weirdly at Francis strange behavior then asked, "What's the Weeping Angel?"

"Need not to worry Bonnefoy, it is chained down tightly with a top of the knit, highly professional lock so it's perfectly safe. The only unlock button is here on me." Johnson reached into his pocket and showed it to them. Even still, Francis continued starring at it not daring to blink. Johnson then handed the button to Alfred to keep safe. "The only reason I hired bodyguards was because the state government wouldn't allow me to display this without maximum security."

Alfred took a second gander at the statue. Judging by the slight rusting and tiny cracks it was obvious the statue was built awhile back ago. The stone was sculpted to a man dressed in a toga that ending around his knee with large wings attached on its back. The man's arms were bend towards itself with hands covering its face, looking indeed like he was weeping. Alfred walked closer to it and paid attention to the smaller details, of how the statue man would be slightly shorter than himself if it wasn't standing on the pedestal . How the man's hair was short and choppy, and what caught Alfred's main attention was the huge eyebrows. The angel's hand reached only to the top of its eyes leaving the eyebrows to be seen which made Alfred chuckle. Why would the creator of this add such a humorous feature. Looking around the ground, it was indeed chained up.

"Keh that's just urban legend." Gilbert snorted out.

Johnson merely shook his head. "The legend is true alright, and this is the real thing."

Alfred pouted feeling left out of the conversation. "Hello! There's a clueless guy over here." he pointed to himself. "Can someone please tell me what's so important about this statue?"

The owner cleared his throat preparing for the long speech. "My apologize Jones, I will explain. This here is a priceless statue known as The Weeping Angel, legend has it that these statues are now seize to exist. However they were incorrect, this here is the last of its kind. It is my most priced possession."

Alfred nodded his head as he slowly started to comprehend. "I see, but why is it all chained up? I really doubt anyone can steal and carry this ton heavy statue."

"It is not the people that I'm worried about. It is the statue itself." Seeing the confused expression on Alfred's face, Johnson continued. "The Weeping Angel statues are said to be magically charmed. They have the ability to move in great speed and the strength to kill in a blink of an eye."

Alfred stared at the owner ridiculously then flat out laughed. "You can't be serious right? That thing is a statue, there's no way it can move."

"Like Mr. Johnson said, it's magically charmed." Francis joined in. "If one looks at The Weeping Angel it resembles that as a rock, however if no one looks at it that's when it comes to life is; that's when its able to move. You must keep your eye on it at all time, even a blink is enough time for it to kill you."

"Which would be total awesome, that is if it was actually the real Weeping Angel." Gilbert still stuck to his belief.

Johnson merely shrugged, "I can't present any prove that it's real at the moment but nevertheless. I hired you guys to watch over it when the museum opens for a week. The opening night starts today at 5pm which is in an hour. Please don't disappoint me, now than if you will excuse me gentlemen I have an event to host."

The owner retreat back until he was gone leaving the three of them near statue.

"Kesesese there's nothing to worry about, I bet this thing is fake. A way to scam people to come. But since we're getting paid for this might as well start. I'll be back, gotta get the camera equipments from the car." Gilbert turned and slowly walked away.

"W-wait for me, I'll go with you." Francis cried out. Obviously not wanting to be near the statue any longer.

Which left Alfred to stay, all alone with it. Alfred took one last glance towards it and felt a shiver down his spine.

"Weeping Angel huh, what a sad name."

* * *

The museum was finally open for all to come and view. Johnson was right about The Weeping Angel as the main event, the large room was packed with people desperately wanting to take a glimpse of the legendary statue. The three policemen formed a barrier circle around the statue to prevent people from touching and taking pictures of it. But other than that, everything seem to be going smoothly.

Finally after a long period of not moving, the museum was finally closed. The guys stretched out their muscles while Gilbert did a funny dance.

"What is the matter with you?" Francis asked which Gilbert responded with "I gotta pee, brb dudes." before dashing towards the restroom.

Alfred walked towards Francis's side and yawned, "What a day huh, my muscles are aching." Francis was able to reply till a cry was heard on the other side of the angel. Rushing around the corner they found a young boy maybe around eight trying to pull his leg free from the chains.

"What was that scream?" Gilbert yelled as he run towards them. "That's what I wanna know?" Alfred asked before bending to the boy's height level. "How did you get here? What happened?"

The little boy started crying, "I'm s-sorry, I got lost and I didn't know what to do. T-then I saw you guys and that statue. I really wanted to touch it so I sneaked behind you guys and climbed through. B-but my leg got stuck on the chains. I'm sorry."

Francis sighed as he made his way to try prying the chains off the boy. "Crap these chains are way to tangled, I don't even know how the leg got stuck like this."

"Ouchh it hurts." The boy cried when Alfred and Gilbert gave it a try and ending up failing.

"There's no way we can get it untangled without hurting the boy." Gilbert growled with frustration.

Alfred placed his hand in his pocket and felt the object inside. "There is one way." He said before pulling the button that would unlock the chains. Francis immediately paled as he shook his head in disagreement. "No we can not take that chance."

Gilbert frowned at the button then sighed, "Alfred's right, that our only chance of freeing the boy."

"It'll be fine, as long as we keep our eyes on it then nothing bad will happen. It won't take long." Alfred explained.

"Don't worry this awesome me got this in the bag kesese." Gilbert laughed. Francis hesitated before finally agreeing to it. "Fine but I don't like this."

"Alright, goina press it in three, two, ONE." There was a beep when Alfred pressed the button and the boy's foot was released.

"There done, now we just got to-" Alfred immediately stopped talking when the lights started flickering, then gone completely dark.

Gilbert gulped, "Scheiße this is totally not awesome."

Fuck we're screw...


End file.
